kirbymasters87fandomcom-20200213-history
DSP and Pals
DSP and Pals is a game that got released on September 14, 2024 to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of Sly 2: Band of Thieves and plays very similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Game Modes Adventure Mode This is the basic mode for DSP and Pals as this is the main mode of the game. After complete each first level of the game, you will unlock a new character. And as you progress you will get more characters. Each final level of each world is a Boss Battle which tests the player's skills. This is Harold's Yard, DON'T Poop This is Harold's Yard, DON'T Poop or shortened to TIHYDP, is a harder version of DSP and Pals as you are restricted to one character by player's choice. As you boot up your game, you are narrowed down to 1 life remaining to spike up the challenge. In order to complete the final level, you must beat all the previous levels and get the secret exits in each one of them. If at any point you die, you have to start all over right from the start of the level. This name is also a reference to This is How You DON'T Play. Worlds World 1: The Meme Kingdom This is the first world in the game as you start out as DSP trying to find Rolf, then Peter and Snorkel. The Meme Kingdom is very rainy out. Its design as soon as you start up the game has a very blue looking style to it as the background is very similar to Tide of Terror from Sly 1. The main boss in the world is Zombie Peni Parker who is a clone made by Jordan. There is eight levels in this world. World 2: Mesa City The next world takes place in Mesa City which is set in Utah. The sky is yellow with the overworld levels being rocky with the athletic levels being set on the rooftops. There are eight levels with Roy being the boss. World 3: Jimmy Casket's Swamp The third world is in a haunted swamp that has been overrun with Ping Ghosts and other stuff that want you dead. There are nine levels with Jimmy Casket being the boss. World 4: The Stronghold The Stronghold takes place in China as this world introduces a cold atmosphere due to Gutiotyu's Cold Blovers. There are nine levels with Gutiotyu being the boss. World 5: The Volcano The Volcano is set in Russia as this is where the game picks up it's difficulty as Lava Bubbles, and Crowbars make their debut in this world. This world only has nine levels with Clockwerk being the main boss for the world. World A: Eyesaur and Tsuyu's Forest This is the first secret world as if you take the secret exit in 2-Castle, you'll be in World A as you will be in a forest with fireflies and Tsuyus. which has General Natsuki X Yuri as the boss of the world. There are eight levels in this world. World 6: The Nightclub This fancy Nightclub is set in Paris with GMV being the host of a fancy Nightclub in Paris. There are nine levels with Gem_murs_venturian being the boss. World 7: India The first part of the word is set in a sunset like setting with soothing buildings and a Palace. The first section has five levels. The second part of the world is set in a blue dark jungle resembling World A. The second part features five levels just like the first one and the boss is Lemmy Koopa. This world also references Lemmy in New Super Mario Bros. Wii where he had two parts in his world. World 8: Prague This is the second horror-themed world as Ghost Pings return with a new enemy by their side. Boxing Pings which move at aggressive speed and can punch barrels. There are ten levels in this world which features Zombie Peni Parker as the tower boss and Bethany Frye as the castle boss. World 9: Canadian Wilderness The Canadian Wilderness is the second winter-themed level in the game as this is the first world to feature two towers. This is also the only world not to feature Castles or Towers individually. The boss in this world is Javott42 who is Jessica Ott as this world has eleven levels. World 10: The Lumber Jack Camp The Lumber Jack Camp is the third and last winter-themed level in the game as this world as Gutiotyu returns in this world. Like all the other worlds, this world features nine levels in the Lumber Jack section. The airship section features three levels. The first level is a airship level with Jordica Mechs and Guthany Vultures. The second level features an interior section with Bats and Assassin Droids. The final level is a Blimp that is controlled by Jordan Frye. In total, this world features twelve levels. World B: Paula's Winter World Paula's Winter World is very similar to World 9 and 10 as this world is very snowy. This world is very similar to World 5 from DSP: The Video Game. The only level not to return from this world is the Ghost House as it's replaced with a basic level. There are ten levels in this world with Paula Frye being the boss battle. World 11: Venice Venice is set in a relaxing land with oats being rowed. This world introduces Oat drivers which are very fast in water levels. There are only 11 levels in this world with Shadow being the boss battle. World 12: Outback The Outback is set on a Mountian-like land with Mineshafts in the inside. This world only features Battle Droids as this is the only world without any Goombas or Birds. The boss in this world is Eddy's Brother and there is 12 Levels in this world. World 13: Holland Holland is a very grassy field with a lot of Windmills. There is also a trend with 75% of the levels being Athletic releated as this level's theme has planes in it. The boss in this world is Thanos and there is 12 Levels in this world. World 14: Blood Bath Bay Blood Bath Bay has a sunset which depicts of what will happen when you finish this world. The world is themed around pirates with ships. The final level in this world is a reference to the World 7-Airship Level in SMB3. The boss in this world is Ludwig Von Koopa and there is 12 Levels in this world. World 15: Kaine Island Kaine Island is the last world in the game as the first part of the world will feature Fog and Insta kill pollution on the water. The final level in the fog area is a castle with the boss being Duncan there are 6 levels in this section. Upon defeating him, you will enter the second part of the level as these levels lead up to Jordica's Castle. The second half features 6 levels just like the first one. Once you defeat Jordica, the final level is set into action as the boss for the final level is Jordan for the first and second phase and Cierra Frye for the second phase. Once you defeat Jordan Frye once and for all, the final flag pole waits for you and whoever is here depends on which character you play as. In total, there is thirteen levels in this world with the first and section section and the final level. World C: The Abandoned Factory The Abandoned Factory is the third and final secret world in the games as this world introduces Targeting Shells which will attack the player if near. The boss in this world is Isaac Frye and there is 12 Levels in this world. Music * Title Screen * File Select * World 1 Map (Before beating Jordan Frye) * World 1 Map (After beating Jordan Frye) * World 1 Overworld (Before beating Jordan Frye) * World 1 Overworld (After beating Jordan Frye) * Underground * World 1 Tower * Mid-Boss Fight * World 1 Athletic before beating Jordan Frye and World 4 Tower * Athletic * World 1 Castle * Zombie Peni Parker Battle * Boss Defeated * World 2 Map * World 2 Overworld * World 2 Tower * World 2 Athletic * World 2 Castle * Roy Battle * World 3 Map * World 3 Overworld * Tower * World 3 Castle * Jimmy Casket Boss Battle * World 4 Map * World 4 Overworld * Castle * Gutiotyu Battle 1 * World 5 Map * World 5 Overworld * Clockwerk's Castle * Clockwerk Battle * Clockwerk Clear * Fake Credits 1 * Jordan Frye Cutscenes * World 6 Map * World 6 Overworld * World 6 Underground/Tower * World 6 Athletic * World 6 Castle * gem_murs_venturian Battle * World 7 Map Part 1 * World 7 Map Part 2 * World 7 Overworld Part 1 * World 7 Underground/Tower * World 7 Overworld Part 2 * World 7 Castle * Lemmy Battle * World 8 Map * World 8 Overworld * World 8 Underground * World 8 Athletic * World 8 Castle * Bethany Frye Battle * World 9 Map * World 9 Overworld * World 9 Trains * Jessica Ott Battle * World 10 Map Part 1 * World 10 Map Part 2 * World 10 Overworld Part 1 * World 10 Underground * Gutiotyu Battle 2 * World 10 Overworld Part 2 * World 10 Underground * World 10 Castle * Jordan Frye Battle 1 * Joran Frye Battle 1 Clear * Fake Credits 2 * World 11 Map * World 11 Overworld * World 11 Underground/Castle * Shadow Battle * World 12 Map * World 12 Overworld * World 12 Underground * Eddy's Brother Battle * World 13 Map * World 13 Overworld/Athletic * World 13 Castle * Thanos Battle * World 14 Map * World 14 Overworld * Underwater * World 14 Castle * Ludwig Battle * World 15 Map Part 1 * World 15 Map Part 2 * World 15 Overworld Part 1 * World 15 Underground * World 15 Castle Part 1 * Duncan Battle * World 15 Overworld Part 2 * World 15 Athletic * World 15 Castle Part 2 * Jordica Battle * The Final Castle * The Final Battle Part 1 * The Final Battle Part 2 * Jordan Frye is No More * Almost Complete * A Epic Victory * Credits * Lose a Life * Lose a Life (As Mario) Enemies Angry Chaff Otherwise known as (Angry ChaffXGernade), is one of Jordan's inventions that only appears in two levels. Those being 12-3 and C-4. This enemy behaves the exact same as the Angry Sun from the Mario games. Guthany Vultures The Guthany Vultures can use the crossbow in their legs and can shoot from far distances as they appear in Worlds 4, 8, and 10. Characters DarksydePhil Bio He is the main protagonist of DSP and Pals as his goal is to defeat VenturianTale and no longer be hated on. Skills *Phil has average stats which is perfect for Mario players. Weaknesses *He doesn't have the other characters abilities such as Rolf's High Jump and Snorkel's Midair swim. Snorkel Bio Snorkel is a swimmer who has a obbession with the water. However, Catails and Poatao Mines tend to ruin his day. Skills *Snorkel can swim very well underwater. *Snorkel can blow underwater to break bricks underwater. Weaknesses *Snorkel moves very slow. Harold Bio Harold is geeky nerd who has a crush on Leshawna. His best friend is Larry Koopa as they helped each other for a long time. They even saved Phil from Jordan's Gmod milking of Terror. Skills *Harold can jump really high just like Rolf. *Harold can use his weapons like his Nunchucks for example. Weaknesses *Harold's knockback is very long which can sometimes result in death. Trivia * The original page on the Ideas Wiki got deleted on August 6, 2019 which is a reason why this page was made. * This game is named "This is How You DON'T Play 2" in Australia. Gallery DSP and Pals Poster.png|The first poster as it features Phil, Rolf, Peter, and Snorkel in the Meme Kingdom. Category:Games